orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Planetary Union
The Planetary Union is a federation of space flight-capable species based at Planetary Union Central on Earth. Captain Ed Mercer of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] defines the Union as "a growing alliance of space-faring societies dedicated to exploration."Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 The Union consists of science and exploratory vessels, a unified military, and a quasi-government overseeing affairs among colonies. The governing body of the Union is the Planetary Union Council.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 History The Planetary Union was established by the early 24th centuryNew Beginnings, Pt. 1 as a federated supra-planetary government. Representative government in the Planetary Union Council ensures "that no single world imposes its will upon another."Ed Mercer. Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 According to Captain Ed Mercer, the combined fleet of the Union in the year 2419 is roughly 3,000 vessels spread across a single quadrant of the galaxy.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds. It is presumed, though not certain, that Union worlds abolish national governments in favor of membership. Members As of the end of 2420, the Planetary Union consists of over 300 planetary governments.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 *Earth (Humans): The host of Planetary Union Central, humans make up the vast majority of the crews of ships such as the as well as staff of facilities such as the Epsilon Science Station. *Moclus (Moclans): A controversial member of the Union, Moclus' values have clashed with those of the wider Union on several occasions aboard the Orville. Nevertheless, the alliance with Moclus is acknowledged as one of necessity.Episode 2x07: Deflectors *Xelaya (Xelayans): A race of academics, Xelayans typically look down on military organizations such as the Union Fleet, regarding humans as "the hillbillies of the galaxy". *Retepsia (Retepsians)Observed at the Planetary Union Council. Episode 2x12: Sanctuary *Gelatins *Olix's species Colonies *Epsilon system **Epsilon 2: Location of the Epsilon Science Station. **Epsilon 5 *Kastra 4: A brand new colony in late 2419.Episode 1x06: Krill *Chara 3: Colony destroyed by the Krill in late 2419.Episode 1x06: Krill *Rana 3: Hosts a population of 100,000 as of 2419.Episode 1x06: Krill *Jintann system **Jintann 8 **Jintann 9 Unconfirmed Other planets have an unclear status despite seeming to be a part of the Union in some way. This includes Antares 2, which hosts a Union school, and Theta Draconis 4. Government Union members coordinate relations through the Planetary Union Central located in New York City, Earth. The principle organ of Union Central is the Planetary Union Council, tasked with keeping peace amid Union alliances. Though there are over 300 member civilizations in the Union, the Council seems to have a small, rotating body of voting members. Many high-level decisions within the union must be decided by the admiralty by giving clearance.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake Relations Of the billions of planets in the Milky Way galaxy, the Union has charted "barely a fraction."Ed Mercer. Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 Kaylon The highly advanced Kaylon species are on amiable terms with the Union during the early 25th century through 2420. In 2419, the Kaylon assigned an emissary to serve on the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] in consideration of joining the Union,Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain and Union leadership grows increasingly interested in an alliance with the Kaylon against the Krill.Halsey: "God knows we could use a strong ally against the Krill." Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 In late 2420, the Kaylon reject membership, predicting biological life would eventually hinder their technological advancement. The Kaylon declared war on the Union shortly thereafter.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 Krill For much of the early 25th century, the Union frequently battles the antagonistic Krill. Krill follow the Anhkana, a religious text that teaches that they are superior to all other life, which led to conflict with the Planetary Union beginning in the mid-24th century.In Blood of Patriots, Ed Mercer notes that the conflict between the Union and the Krill has lasted for longer than either him and Ambassador K.T.Z. have been alive. Hundreds of thousands of Union lives are lost to Krill attacks over many years, yet the Union refuses to declare war because a protracted conflict could jeopardize the Union's stability.Episode 1x06: Krill.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots A dramatic shift in relations comes in early 2421 after the devastating Battle of Earth and the new Kaylon threat. Shortly after, both sides sign the Lak'vai Pact of Tarazed 3 signalling a new commitment to peace.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Relations with other civilizations The Union has sole authority to conduct and maintain relations with other non-member worlds. *Tzel: The Union fought a bloody conflict with these large, caterpillar-like aliens in the early 24th century, resulting in the loss of thousands of lives.New Beginnings, Pt. 1 *Calivon: The Calivon are technologically more advanced and regard Union planets as inferior life forms. While the Calivon are not hostile towards the Union, they are dangerous, and the Union strictly forbids any avoidable contact with them. *Unuk 4: Visiting this planet is strictly forbidden by the Union due to its violent inhabitants who sacrifice anyone they can capture to a "raccoon god" by methodically dismembering them. *Lopovius (Navarians, Bruidians): Both species of Lopovius are neighbors and allies of the Union, but were engaged in a long dispute focused on a planet at the Union border. Neither species is original to Lopovius, but originate from another unnamed planet or planets. In early 2420, both species agree that the Union would serve as a neutral host in the interest of peace talks. *Horbalak: A race notorious for their smugglers, whom have been observed to be disrespectful towards the Union Fleet, with one refering to them as "goons".Episode 1x11: New Dimensions *Janisi: A fiercely matriarchal species, the Janisi naturally dismiss any males in a position of authority. On one occasion, however, Lieutenant Talla Keyali successfully earned their respect by punching her captain in the face to demonstrate her dominance, which lead to the Janisi providing their assistance in repairing the Union ship which had been crippled by the Krill.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *Lakkar B (Envall): The Union maintains positive diplomatic relations with the Envall. However, Envall blood contains dangerously explosive compounds when in contact with nitrogen, limiting contact with Union member species. In the year 2370, the Envall agreed with the Union that they would avoid worlds with nitrogen-rich atmospheres.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Other contacts The Union maintains a record of contact with other species, which tracks a history of relations but also indicates whether an officer is about to make first contact with another world.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *Dorahl Bioship (Dorahlians): A species who left their home planet two-thousand years ago by bioship. Around November 2419, the Union arranges to send a special crew to train the Dorahlians to use their ship.Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear *Sargus 4 (Sarguns): The Union maintains a no-contact policy with the developing planet of Sargus 4, although in 2419, the Union sent two undercover anthropologists from the Union to observe them.Episode 1x07: Majority Rule *Habitable Moon: Accessible only through a spatial anomaly, the moon's inhabitants were devastated by war. Doctor Claire Finn formally requested that the admiralty send a medical crew to offer to help them.Episode 1x08: Into the Fold *Two-dimensional space: Accessible only through an aperture, Union scientists study a two-dimensional species that lives there but have no way to contact them.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions *Multiphasic Planet: A technologically advanced species from another universe, they are on good terms with the Union.Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry *Chog homeworld (Chogs): The survivors of the lost battle ship Burton made contact with these friendly, primitive people in the early 24th century. Over a hundred years later, the Chogs are discovered by the Union, who begin work to repair the damage caused to their homeworld's biosphere during the Tzel war.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 *Nyxia (Nyxians): Nyxia is destroyed by its sun in late 2420. The Orville rescues 35 Nyxians.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges *Regor 2 (Regorians): Regorians formally request first contact in late 2420, but their differences in believe about astrology damage relations with the Union to the point where they isolate themselves.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake Levels Command , Second Officer Bortus, and Commanding Officer Ed Mercer.]] Commanders are the heads of Union ships, and include the Commanding Officer, the Executive Officer (or more commonly "First Officer"), and the Second Officer. Commanders are typically the highest ranking officers aboard a ship, unless an Admiral is present, and are in charge of the Level chiefs. Commanders and executives use a silver insignia of the Planetary Union and wear a blue uniform. Science and Medical and her medical team working to save Bortus' life.]] The Science Officer works in stations of the Science department on a Union vessel. Responsibilities include research and analysis of all strange or unexplained phenomena,In conjunction with John LaMarr, Isaac was in charge of researching the impact of a mysterious spatial anomaly on the Orville. Episode 1x11: New Dimensions. data retrieved from sensor readings,Examples are ubiquitous. E.g., Isaac retrieves scanning data of a multiphasic planet, Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry. and oftentimes assisting away teams.Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear. Science Officers often work in conjunction with engineers to research important, unexplained happenings. Medical Officers are specialists Science Officers who have attained the title of doctor or nurse. Science and Medical Officers both wear green uniforms as both are researchers of natural philosophy. The Science insignia is an atom-like emblem. The Medical insignia is a green cross surrounding an atom. The purview of Science and Medical levels is medicine, life sciences, astronomy, chemistry, biology, exobiology, mathematics, and computer science.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 32. Engineering and Chief Engineer John LaMarr.]] Engineering Officers are in charge the helm, navigation, and engineering, including the operation and maintenance of vessels and shuttlecraft. Their most crucial function is to maintain ships' quantum accelerators, which are responsible for faster-than-light travel. A sub-section of engineering is helm control. Engineering Officers can serve as pilots of ships, including the Navigator responsible for trajectory and the Helmsman responsible for flight. Engineering's insignia is engine gears and its uniform color is orange. Security briefing her security team.]] Security Officers are in charge of the safety of the ship's personnel and guests, and oversee the Brig. The level's insignia is wings over a shield and its uniform color is red. Ranks Hierarchy within the Planetary Union fleet is determined by rank, which is publicly identifiable through insignia displayed on the shoulders of the uniforms. Officers are evaluated by superiors every six months.Kelly Grayson: "Yaphit's six month evaluation was last week..." Episode 2x03: Home Technology The Planetary Union boasts an impressive array of scientific and defensive technologies. Ships in the fleet traverse distances at a rate well in excess of the speed of light by using a quantum drive. Food and Matter Synthesizers come equipped in Union ships to provide necessary food and materials for extended travel. The Union is at the cusp of light and image projection technology. Shuttlecraft are capable of cloaking themselves. Environmental Simulators create entire simulated worlds for leisure and education. A major breakthrough came when the Union seized highly advanced holographic generation technology from the Calivon in October 2419, which scientists were able to adapt to their own purposes. The planet Moclus is a primary industrial location for weapons testing and manufacture for the Union. Ships come equipped with Plasma Torpedoes and Plasma Cannons. Handheld weapons include the plasma model line: the PM-32 for colonists, and the PM-44, PM-488 Titan and PM-57R for officers. Other impressive technologies include Deflector Screens, tractor beams, implanted translating devices, and manipulation of quantum fields through quantum accelerators and quantum engines. The Union uses the metric system.Alara Kitan: "When I first got here, I could life 100 kilos more than that." Episode 2x03: Home (italics added) Fleet According to both Admiral Halsey and Captain Ed Mercer, the Planetary Union Fleet consists of about 3,000 starships spread across the quadrant as of September 2419. Over 30 of these ships are lost in the Battle of Earth at the turn of the year 2420. Of the Union Fleet, fifteen ships have been identified: * [[USS Blériot|USS Blériot]]Episode 1x02: Command Performance. * [[USS Burnell|USS Burnell]]Episode 2x12: Sanctuary. * [[USS Chanute|USS Chanute]]Mentioned by Commander Kelly Grayson as the ship of a particularly talented young lieutenant commander. Episode 1x01: Old Wounds * [[USS Clemens|USS Clemens]]Episode 1x03: About a Girl. * [[USS Druyan|USS Druyan]]Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear. * [[CCV Hawking|CCV Hawking]] (CCV-956): Destroyed during the Kaylon conflict. * [[USS Olympia (LCV-529)|USS Olympia]] (LCV-529), A Leviathan-class heavy cruiser and flagship of Admiral Ozawa.Episode Six: Krill. * [[USS Olympia (SCV-183)|USS Olympia]] (SCV-183), A mid-level, Science-class cruiser.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger * [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] (ECV-197), A mid-size Exploratory-class vessel. Commanded by Ed Mercer as of September 2419. * : Destroyed during the Kaylon conflict. * : Destroyed during the Kaylon conflict. * : Commanded by Admiral Halsey, heavily damaged during the Kaylon conflict. * (SCV-???): Commanded by an unnamed female captain.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 * Episode 2x07: Deflectors * ECV-342: An unnamed Exploratory-class vessel.Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken Military awards Sapphire Star The only known military decoration of the Union is the Sapphire Star, which has been awarded to Alara Kitan "for outstanding courage, valor, and resourcefulness, in the finest Union tradition,"Ed Mercer. Episode 1x02: Command Performance and to Yaphit "for extraordinary heroism beyond the call of duty during the Kaylon conflict."Ed Mercer. Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Organizations *'Fleet Museum' - The Union keeps an old battleship similar to the [[BCV Burton|BCV Burton]] in here.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 *'Planetary Union Board of Education'Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 *'Planetary Union SecurityEpisode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *'''Planetary Union Symphony - The Union Symphony tours the fleet each summer, performing music on ships.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain **On a Friday in December 2420, the Union Symphony performs in the Shuttle Bay of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]. They perform "MGM Jubilee Overture" before moving to the main performance.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain Production . Seen here is probably Medical, Security, and Engineering (later changed to orange).|left]] Uniforms of the Planetary Union were created by wardrobe designer Joseph Porro, who went through over 100 designs until creator Seth MacFarlane settled on the current version.Wyckoff, Anna. "The Orville". Costume Designers Guild. Oct. 10, 2017. Fox released a promotional description of each Section in mid-August, 2017, in preparation for the series premiere.Fienberg, Daniel. "'X-Files' Diversity, 'Orville' Confusion Among Press Tour Highlights (and Lowlights) From Day 15". Hollywood Reporter. Aug. 9, 2017. The descriptions were included in an informational booklet as part of their 2017 press kits. Command Level: Those in the Command ranks oversee all aspects of the ship, with the primary goals of keeping its occupants - and those of the Planetary Union - safe. Science Level: As an exploratory vessel, The Orville requires top-notch scientists to aid in the investigation of of the unknown and help solve the riddles of the universe. Medical Bay: With space exploration comes the great unknown, and with it, the risk of injury or disease. Medical Officers aboard The Orville help keep the crew in tip-top shape. Engineering Level: It takes steady hands for the helmsman and navigator to steer through supernovas, black holes and asteroid fields - while the engineering officers and maintenance crew works at the speed of light in the heart of the ship. Security Level: Intergalactic exploration doesn't come without making a few enemies.Security Officers protect The Orville against its intergalactic foes, such as the dreaded Krill.@planetary_union. Untitled. Twitter. May 5, 2018. Command and Admiralty badge concept.png Crew emblems sketch.jpg Badges of Engineering, Medical and Science.png Fleet badges 1.png Fleet badges 2.png Fleet badges 3.png Fleet badges 4.png Planetary Union concept logos.jpg Trivia *The Planetary Union is often compared to the United Federation of Planets in the Star Trek franchise. *The Union extended to Isaac a "provisionary commission"Isaac. Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 as a Science and Engineering Officer as until January 2420, he is an observer on behalf on of Kaylon 1 and not a member of the Planetary Union.There's no official confirmation Science Officer is any different from other Union position and that it could be casually acquired by a civilian. *In addition to the orange sub-sections of engineering and helm, creator Seth MacFarlane has also referred to a sub-section called "Ship's Services."@SethMacFarlane. "Blue: Command. Red: Security. Green: Science and Medical. Orange: Engineering, Helm, and Ship’s Services.". Twitter. Jan. 17, 2019. *Kelly refers to a Human Resources department of the Union.Episode 2x07: Deflectors Notes References Category:Planetary Union Category:Organizations